Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more process controllers and input/output (I/O) devices communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more field devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may be, for example, valves, valve positioners, switches and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform process control functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process control parameters. The controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices, process this information to implement a control routine, and generate control signals that are sent over the buses or other communication lines to the field devices to control the operation of the process. In this manner, the controllers may execute and coordinate control strategies or routines using the field devices via the buses and/or other communication links communicatively coupling the field devices.
Process data from the field devices and the controllers may be made available to one or more applications (i.e., routines, programs, etc.) executed by the operator workstation (e.g., a processor-based system) to enable an operator to perform desired functions with respect to the process, such as viewing the current state of the process (e.g., via a graphical user interface), evaluating the process, modifying an operation of the process (e.g., via a visual object diagram), etc. Many process control systems also include one or more application stations. Typically, these application stations are implemented using a personal computer, workstation, or the like that is communicatively coupled to the controllers, operator workstations, and other systems within the process control system via a local area network (LAN). Each application station may execute one or more strategies, routines, or applications that perform campaign management functions, maintenance management functions, virtual control functions, diagnostic functions, real-time monitoring functions, safety-related functions, configuration functions, etc. within the process control system.
Currently, a Field Device Integration (FDI) standard supports multiple process control communication protocols (e.g., Hart®, Foundation Fieldbus™, and Profibus®), which enables process control systems to manage field devices using a universal toolset. In some examples, the universal toolset may be implemented by Electronic Device Description Language (EDDL) files. The EDDL files provide a structured and/or standardized format to describe and specify functions of field devices. Process controllers and/or workstations may use EDDL files to facilitate interpretation, control and/or management of field devices. In other examples, the universal toolset may be implemented by defined client/server interfaces that exchange process data in a universal format.